Ludendorff
Ludendorff is a small rural town located in the state of North Yankton, featured in Grand Theft Auto V. It is presumably based on the eastern area of Fargo, the largest city of North Dakota. The name Ludendorff could also be a parody of the city of Bismarck. Ludendorff was established in 1945, and still retains some of its old-style buildings. Ludendorff only has two mission appearances in GTA V. It is first seen in Prologue, where Michael, Trevor, and Brad rob a bank in 2004 and are chased by North Yankton State Patrol, with Trevor being the only one to escape. The second appearance is in the mission Bury the Hatchet, which is set in 2013. While in both of its appearances the exploration of the town is considerably restricted, not allowing the player to follow any paths other than the main road. Before patch 1.10, GTA Online players could fully explore Ludendorff. This has since been patched. Events of Grand Theft Auto V In 2004, Michael, Trevor, and Brad rob a bank in Ludendorff. The police swarm the scene and chase the three as they try to escape to their pickup helicopter. The getaway SUV is hit by a train and ruined, and the trio escape on foot to their destination. A sniper hiding around a corner shoots Brad and Michael, killing Brad and immobilizing Michael. Trevor is forced to fend off the approaching police himself, and runs away from some armed pursuing locals. A funeral for Michael is then shown at a snowy cemetery, while Michael watches on from a distance and flicks away his cigarette and leaves. Sometime between 2004 and 2013, Michael and his family, and Trevor both move to Los Santos and Blaine County, respectively. During Bury the Hatchet, Trevor travels back to Ludendorff to find out about what's in Michael's coffin while Michael pursues him. Law Enforcement North Yankton State Police See main article North Yankton State Patrol The police seen in Ludendorff in GTA V are State Troopers of North Yankton. The state police drive white Police Roadcruisers with two stripes down the side and "STATE PATROL" written next to the front door, along with the police emblem. They also use Police Ranchers with the same livery. The cars are fitted with snow chains on tires. Officers wear black coats over white shirts with black ties, and light brown pants. Since they aren't scripted in the online glitch version, normal Los Santos Police Department units spawn instead. Residents *Bill Petty *Eddie Joyner Roads *Cavalry Boulevard Businesses *Ammu-Nation (x3) *Banner Hotel (x2) *Bobcat Security bank *Burgers *Caipira Airways travel agency *Café *Kitchen Supplies *Klepto's Pawn Store *Liquor Store (x3) *Ludendorff Hardware *Ludendorff Locksmiths *Pawn Shop *Pharmacy *Pollock Cinema Trivia * It is possible Ludendorff is named after Erich Friedrich Wilhelm Ludendorff, who was a German general in World War I. * The name Ludendorff is a German name, and is a reference to the large German American population in the American midwest region. * There is an easter egg found under the bridge that the gang cross in the getaway SUV. An alien can be found frozen under some transparent ice. The alien looks the same as those killed in the mission Grass Roots and who abduct Michael in Did Somebody Say Yoga?. * Trying to explore Ludendorff during Bury the Hatchet is impossible as the game will fail the mission should the player deviate from the designated path to the church's cemetery. However, there is a glitch that allows to bypass the mission barrier as shown in this video. * Ludendorff has its own Lifeinvader page which is only accessible by Trevor. * The Biggest Beaver in the Midwest is located in the town. * In Grand Theft Auto V, there is no radio in the city. * The pause screen map is not accurate and many roads displayed on it do not exist in areas that are not normally accessible, ie: past the town. However, all buildings that are shown on the map are there, as drawn. * It is possible to enter the town via a glitch in multiplayer as seen in this video. It got patched in the 1.08 build. * The town is solid only in certain areas and it's completely deserted. The gates to Bobcat Security are not solid so it's possible to get inside the building. * By using this glitch, if the player gets a wanted level, the police force spawning in the area will be the Los Santos Police Department instead of the North Yankton State Patrol. This is because the area where the texture is located is within Los Santos' city limit. * Ludendorff's population is 918 as shown on a sign outside the town. * Ludendorff is known to have a stenchful, foul odor some parts of the year due to "sewer malfunctions." When Michael and Trevor are hanging out together, they might mention this and reflect on it jokingly, being glad they "didn't die in a place that smelled so bad." Gallery File:LudendorffMap.png|Map of Ludendorff. Ludendorff-GTAV-overview2.jpg|Overview of Ludendorff, as seen from the southeast. Ludendorffsign.jpg|Ludendorff sign. l1.png|Ludendorff town. l2.png|Ludendorff church and cemetery. IMG_0843.JPG|Ludendorff's Lifeinvader page. ComparedCathedral.jpg|Left: Cathedral in Ludendorff, North Yankton Right: St. Mary's Cathedral in Fargo, North Dakota. IMG_2167.JPG|''The Beaver''. Panorama_NorthYankton.jpg|Panorama shot of Ludendorff from Cavalry Boulevard. Ludendorff outskirts-GTA V.jpg|Outskirts of Ludendorff with a sign the shows the population. Category:Towns Category:Towns in GTA V